


Сон разума

by HaruIchigo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Сесил… если бы ты кого-нибудь по-настоящему ненавидел и боялся, стал бы ты убивать его снова и снова, сорок раз подряд?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон разума

\- Не могу понять, что в тебе такого особенного. Что. С тобой. Не так?  
\- Простите? – Карлос прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть собеседника, но увидел только тёмный силуэт.  
\- Чем ты от них отличаешься? Почему именно ты?  
Он снова не понял вопроса. Ситуация, в которой он оказался, плохо поддавалась анализу, а Карлоса нервировали не поддающиеся анализу вещи.  
А ещё, ему казалось, что он где-то слышал этот голос. И видел этот горбоносый профиль.  
Где-то. Когда-то. Ещё до того как вертолёт с аэрографией в виде хищной птицы, камнем падающей за добычей, опустился на его лужайке.

***

Ребёнок был объектом исследований, и к нему нельзя было привязываться. Нельзя было совершать дурацких ошибок, которые всегда делают учёные в сопливых мелодрамах.  
Поэтому, доктор Грасиаплена никогда не называл ребёнка по-имени. Он так и звал его про себя – Ребёнок. Или, более лично, – Мальчик.  
В отчётах он писал: «Объект».  
Это ведь то же самое, что давать кличку цыплёнку – потом просто не сможещь свернуть ему щею, когда придёт пора.  
Доктор Грасиаплена надеялся, что пора не придёт, но, правила поведения с Объектом предписывали ему носить на поясе заряженный пистолет. Федерал, привезший их на базу, три раза напомнил ему об этом.  
С Мальчиком, впрочем, уже давно не происходило ничего странного. С тех пор как они с доктором Грасиапленой и стажёркой Кэндис оказались на федеральной базе посреди пустыни, Визиты прекратились. Кажется, Мальчика это даже расстроило – он хуже шёл на контакт, и целыми днями валялся на дощатом полу, нацепив наушники. Грасиаплена сидел за столом, делая вид, что разгадывает кроссворд в газете пятилетней давности, но на самом деле зорко наблюдал за тем, как меняется детское лицо. Когда Мальчик, устав крутить ручку настройки приёмника, нашаривал в эфире нужную волну, недетские складки у него на лбу разглаживались, плотно сжатые розовые губы растягивались в улыбке. Он закрывал глаза и слушал голос Нью-Йорка.  
Бесконечные дни в пустыне слились для Грасиаплены в одну картинку: Мальчик лежит, раскинув руки и ноги, пригвождённый золотыми солнечными лучами к некрашеным доскам, среди разбросанных книг пластинок и диафильмов. Всегда в шортах цвета хаки и футболке «Nothing but strikes at Mid-World Lanes».  
Обычный десятилетний ребёнок. Не худой, не тощий, не высокий, не маленький, не особенно тихий, но и не капризный.  
Но федералы боялись его, будто маленького антихриста Дэмиена Торна. Они просто не могли понять, что с ним не так. Он доводил их до белого каления.  
Наверное, им было бы легче, если б Мальчик плакал.  
Если б он говорил: «Почему это случается именно со мной?!»  
Если б он говорил: «Почему все, кого я люблю, умирают?»  
Или, хотя бы: «пожалуйста, вылечите меня!»  
«Почему я не такой как все?»  
«Где моя мама?»  
Но он знал, где его мама, знал, почему умирают те, кого он любит, и невозможно было понять, что он на самом деле обо всём этом думает.  
Мальчик оказался нормален до такой степени, что это само по себе стало ненормально, и только Грасиаплена знал, что он, в глубине души, просто замер от страха, боится шевельнуться лишний раз, чтобы не привлечь Гостей.  
«Гости», «Визиты», - это всё была терминология проекта. Не бог весть какая остроумная, но, зато, понятная посвящённым. Кодовое имя Мальчика было «Хозяин», потому что именно он принимал Гостей.  
«Хозяин Чудовищ» - так было написано на папке, которую улыбчивый, вертлявый агент ФБР бухнул, однажды, перед Грасиапленой. Похоже было на название какого-то фильма ужасов, но реальность оказалась… иной.  
Ужасной, да.  
Однако, долистав до конца, Грасиаплена понял, что продал бы душу за то чтоб наблюдать Мальчика. В стандартной жёлтой папке прятался целый мир, куда не ступала ещё нога человека.  
Если не считать жертв, конечно.

Мальчик перевернулся на живот, достал коробку фломастеров, налил в высохший чёрный одеколона, и принялся рисовать. То же самое что рисовал всегда, когда скучал – длинные, невнятные фигуры с крыльями. Таких картинок у Грасиаплены скопилась уже порядочная стопка.  
\- Кто это? – спросил он, мысленно уже думая, как охарактеризовать это явление в отчёте.  
Мальчик стянул наушники и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Это. – Грасиаплена кивнул на рисунок. – Снова Эрика?  
\- Ага, - охотно согласился Мальчик. - Не получается правильно её нарисовать.  
\- У нас много фломастеров. Почему именно чёрный?  
Он давно оставил вопросы вроде «почему ты называешь мать по имени?» То, что выходило из-под полувысохшего фломастера, вообще было похоже на человека только условно.  
\- А как ты думаешь? – Мальчик высунул кончик языка, и, уверенно, пририсовал к центральной фигуре шесть крылышек, по три с каждой стороны. – Эрика умерла и стала ангелом. На похоронах надо одеваться в чёрное. Поэтому все чёрные.  
Это звучало так логично, что возразить не получалось. Да Грасиаплена и не пытался – ангелы и жизнь после смерти были философскими материями, а он, в глубине души, считал ущербным всё, что не касалось естественных наук.  
Толпы чёрных «эрик», подшитые в папку удовлетворительно иллюстрировали психологическое состояние Объекта.  
Объект слушает радио.  
Объект ведёт дневник, где подробно описывает всё, что с ним происходит. Слишком подробно для десятилетнего – это даже утомительно читать.  
Объект перечитал почти все книги на базе и требует ещё.  
Строго говоря, рассыхающийся деревянный дом сложно было назвать «базой». Правительственная хижина посреди пустыни – так было бы правильнее.  
Грасиаплена ожидал от правительства не такого – большего… финансирования, что ли? Но это было пол года назад, тогда он ещё был молодым, наивным, и думал, что делает действительно важное дело.  
Да и, строго говоря, ему нравилось жить вот так – в тишине, без людей, где никто не мешал заниматься наукой. С Кэндис можно было говорить на серьёзные темы и пить вино, а Мальчика - изучать сколько душе угодно.  
С ними было хорошо. Не как с семьёй, конечно, - нельзя было даже в мыслях сравнивать их с семьёй, - но Грасиаплена был неизбалован друзьями. Все считали его слишком нудным и зацикленным на работе. А Кэндис и Мальчик – нет.  
Хотя, понять, что думает Мальчик было сложно, даже несмотря на то что он иногда любил поболтать.  
\- Как ты думаешь, ведущий на радио всегда говорит правду? – спросил он, раскрашивая крылья «эрики».  
Грасиаплена запустил руку в густые, вьющиеся волосы. У него была привычка тянуть за них, когда попадалась особенно нелёгкая задача.  
\- Они должны говорить то, что общепринято и считается правдой.  
\- Хмм… а если ничего интересного не случается? А если… а если вообще ничего не случается? – Мальчик перекатился на спину. – Но новости должны выходить каждый день, и, поэтому, диктору приходится всё выдумывать. Что если люди просто живут, скучные и унылые? Поезда на самом деле не сталкиваются, самолёты не падают, а никаких убийц нету. И мир на самом деле идеальный, но чтобы людям не было скучно, диктор должен выдумывать…

Это был полный бред, конечно. Но, в последнее время, Грасиаплена начал искренне сомневаться, что мир вообще существует, не важно, идеальный или нет.  
Наличие радио вовсе ничего не доказывало.  
Вдруг ядерная зима опустилась на всё цивилизованное человечество, а эти голоса с помехами – просто запись, которая крутится снова и снова? Много бобин с записями, которые проигрываются автоматически, и, когда у тебя начнётся дежавю, когда ты поймёшь, что слушаешь эту передачу во второй раз, когда уже знаешь, что «Янки» забьют в последнем раунде, тогда, придёт понимание, что мира больше нет.  
А может, его и не было никогда?  
Только пустыня, дом, Мальчик, он сам и Кэндис.  
При условии, что Кэндис – не плод его воображения. Воображение всегда было не против серьёзных афроамериканок с любопытной особенностью фигуры. Вернее, отдельной её части…  
Мальчик подполз поближе и подёргал его за штанину.  
\- У тебя снова стеклянный взгляд. Ты думаешь о науке, да? Обо всяких… научных штуках?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - Грасиаплена улыбнулся, но улыбка не согрела его изнутри. Объект сам по себе был доказательством того, что даже самая безумная теория может быть реальностью.  
Что в этом мире возможно всё – даже отсутствие какого бы то ни было мира.  
\- И обо мне?  
\- Конечно. Ты тоже моя научная штука.  
Мальчик расплылся в улыбке. Кэндис выглянула из кухни (была её очередь готовить обед), и покачала головой.  
\- Доктор, можно вас на пару слов? – не терпящим возражений тоном поинтересовалась она, и Грасиаплена пошёл, предчувствуя взбучку. Кэндис была младше него и всего лишь стажёрка, лаборантка без степени, но с ней он чувствовал себя тряпкой и подкаблучником.  
\- Вы же обещали не шутить с объектом про исследования, - прошипела она, швыряя ему в тарелку картофельное пюре из порошка. – Мы не знаем, что может его спровоцировать!  
\- Посмотри на это с другой стороны, со стороны нашего долга перед наукой. Мы должны его спровоцировать! Если Визиты прекратятся, всё это, - он обвёл базу широким жестом, - в пустую.  
\- Да, но… - Кэндис умолкла. Грасиаплена терпеливо ждал. Он впервые видел её такой… нерешительной. Кажется, она начала терять веру в их общее дело, и не мудрено – через шесть месяцев.  
\- Я видела следы, - наконец, призналась она. – Гигантские следы на песке, за домом.  
\- Кэндис! – Грасиаплене хотелось схватить её и как следует потрясти. – О таких вещах надо сообщать сразу же!  
Забыв о пюре, он метнулся в крошечную прихожую, натянул пробковый шлем, привезённый, как сувенир, из Африки, и выбежал в палящий зной. Пустыня была такая же, как всегда – ровная, плоская, как стол. Демократичная, чисто выметенная американсквя пустыня.  
Испещрённая цепочками… нет, - цепями гигантских склизских следов.  
Это был первый раз, когда Грасиаплена столкнулся с Визитом.  
***

Карлос заметил вертолёты в понедельник, но как-то позабыл об этом. Он как раз обдумывал способ придания видимости невидимой часовой башне и докопаться таки до проблемы найтвэльского времени.  
Вертолёты с рисунком на боку. Хищная птица камнем падает на жертву.  
Этот рисунок был ему смутно знаком, он и раньше видел что-то с подобной маркировкой, но совсем запамятовал что и где. Такие мелочи его не очень волновали, они мешали настоящим, великим, но скромным делам вроде загадки потерянного времени или несуществующего дома.  
Или мыслям о Сесиле.  
С Селилом было даже сложнее чем с несуществующим домом, потому что он внезапно стал слишком важным и нужным. Настолько, что практически ни одна мысль Карлоса без него не обходилась.  
Это была любовь. Эндорфины, эйфория, инстинкт… впервые Карлоса не удовлетворяли все эти термины. Он мог часами сидеть и серьёзно обдумывать диссертацию на тему образования бабочек в животе, разрабатывать шкалу интенсивности желания поцеловать человека здесь и сейчас, или чертить таблицу интенсивности выброса эндорфинов в кровь в зависимости от ласковой улыбки Сесила, обожающего взгляда Сесила, случайного прикосновения Сесила и того милого выражения лица Сесила, когда он пытается понять что-то ужасно сложное.  
Разве тут до вертолётов!  
\- …видела на окраине города человека с механической рукой и пиратской повязкой на глазу. Кто он, дорогие радиослушатели? Почему он стоит там, на окраине, а не пытается проникнуть в нашу дружную общину и разрушить её изнутри коварством, лестью и интригами, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек?  
Карлос отложил скальпель, которым как раз препарировал двухголовую мышь, и прислушался. Голос Сесила слегка дрожал, и это, почему-то, было очень мило. У Карлоса сразу же возникло желание защитить его от чего-нибудь, но Сесилу редко угрожала опасность, требовавшая научного подхода, поэтому, оставалось только мечтать.  
Если бы одноглазый человек оказался, скажем, сошедшим с ума правительственным агентом, который спит и видит, как бы ставить побольше кошмарных опытов на симпатичных, беззащитных радиоведущих, тогда… тогда – совсем другое дело!  
Карлос откинулся на стуле и закинул руки за голову, представляя, как врывается в логово злодея, одним взмахом скальпеля разрезает верёвки, освобождая Сесила, а тот смотрит на него испуганно, влюблённо и благодарно… и дарит поцелуй. Да, обязательно поцелуй.  
А злодей, поняв, что ему ничего не светит, падает на колени и отдаёт Карлосу все отчёты с результатами своих бесчеловечных опытов. Которые оказываются интереснейшим в своём роде, прорывом, и на их основе можно…  
Он не успел додумать мысль, потому что вертолёт, вздыбив песок, опустился на его заднем дворе, срезав лопастями верхушку кактуса.  
\- Я боюсь, дорогие радиослушатели… - донесся через помехи голос Сесила.  
В дверь постучали.

***  
Однажды, проснувшись утром в своей постели, в своей маленькой комнатке с выцветшими полосатыми обоями, он внезапно понял, что будущего, на самом деле, нет, а есть только настоящее и прошлое.  
А ещё, он почувствовал, что Эрика его не любит.  
Она жарила блинчики внизу, на кухне, но даже это делала как-то без любви к нему. Ей хотелось, чтоб он исчез. Или исчезнуть самой.  
Это была вторая вещь, которую он понял.  
Третья звучала так: все хотят умереть, но боятся.  
Весь этот огромный, чужой мир, сделанный совершенно не для него, постоянно стонет и жалуется. Жалуются дяденьки и тётеньки в новостях, учителя, одноклассники, - им хочется, чтобы всё плохое исчезло.  
Но оно не исчезнет, пока не умрёшь.  
Пока не исчезнешь.  
Так ему сказали.  
\- Эрика! – позвал он. И, не дождавшись ответа, крикнул громче. – Эрика!  
Она поднялась по скрипучей лестнице (он любил звук её шагов) и заглянула в дверь.  
\- Ну что тебе? Сам не можешь спуститься?  
\- Не могу. – Он сел в постели. – У меня под кроватью монстр.  
Эрика тяжело вздохнула.  
\- В прошлый раз монстр был у тебя в зеркале, потом в шкафу, а теперь, значит, как у всех детей, под кроватью. Если не хочешь идти в школу, не ходи! Сиди дома, слушай своё радио, будь неграмотным! Давай! Я трачу на тебя столько денег, а ты дёргаешь меня, выдумываешь каких-то монстров! Господи, как же я устала…  
Когда чёрные щупальца выбрались из-под кровати и схватили её, он не удивился.  
Она сразу же перестала ругаться и только кричала, пока они тащили её по полу вместе с ковриком.  
Её ярко накрашенные ногти оставляли на полу длинные следы – так бывает, когда тащишь кошку за задние лапы, а она упирается и пытается зацепиться за паркет.  
\- Помоги мне! – крикнула Эрика, наполовину скрывшись под кроватью.  
\- Я же говорил, что там монстр. А ты не верила.  
\- Ублюдок!  
Это было последнее, что он слышал от Эрики. Она исчезла – остались только борозды на полу и слизь.  
А ещё – горячие блинчики на кухне.  
Он ел блинчики и плакал от несправедливости, от того, что Эрика никогда его не любила и от того что она назвала его плохим словом.  
Но всё равно, когда она исчезла, ему стало легче. И можно было слушать радио сколько влезет.

Наверное, никто бы ничего не заметил, если б в тот же день скелет, обернувший кости бархатной мантией, не откусил голову миссис Пирс из соседнего дома.  
После этого приехала машина со странной эмблемой на боку, и забрала Объект. Прямо так – в полосатой пижаме, в тапочках с зайчиками и тарелкой блинов.  
Эмблема ему понравилась, он даже попросил себе нашивку с такой, как у охранника.  
Хищная птица, камнем падающая с небес за добычей.

 

***

\- Грасиаплена! – позвал тихий голосок, и сон доктора распался. – Грасиаплена, ты спишь?  
\- Уже не сплю, - хрипло отозвался Грасиаплена и потянулся к ночнику, но Мальчик остановил его руку, вцепившись крепко-крепко.  
За стеной завывал ветер, барометр ещё днём обещал песчаную бурю. В комнате было холодно и пальцы у Объекта были ледяные.  
\- Там человек в чёрном капюшоне, - снова прошептал тихий голосок ему на ухо. – Он стоит и молчит.  
Грасиаплена вскочил, будто его подбросили, и тут же нашарил на тумбочке фонарь, заботливо приготовленный для таких вот случаев.  
\- Где? – шёпотом спросил он.  
\- Вон там, видишь? Возле шкафа.  
Мальчик не соврал. Возле шкафа с образцами действительно стояла, сгорбившись, тёмная фигура. Грасиаплене стало не по себе. Он никогда не видел Гостей так близко, но нельзя было показывать перед Мальчиком страх. Бедняга слишком много натерпелся от этих тварей, ему нужен был взрослый, который не испугается. Который его защитит.  
Поэтому, он бесстрашно направил луч фонарика на человека в чёрном. И… рассмеялся от облегчения.  
\- Да это же просто мой халат! Забыл повесить его как следует.  
Он взъерошил выгоревшие волосы Мальчика, но тот не засмеялся в ответ. Всё его маленькое, продрогшее тельце осталось напряжённым, будто натянутая струна.  
\- Ну и что? – шёпотом спросил он. – Ну и что? Они всё равно придут и съедят всех. Мы ничего не можем. Только ждать. И каждый день будет последний пока всё не исчезнет.  
Наверное, он хотел сказать «как последний», но, от волнения, проглотил слово.  
Грасиаплена выключил фонарик. Он не умел говорить с детьми, и, уж тем более, с Мальчиком, но отделаться чем-то вроде: «не переживай, всё будет хорошо» или «спи, это всё ерунда»? Это трусливо.  
Мальчик не заслужил такого. За эти пол года Грасиаплена полюбил его, поэтому, подыскивать подходящий ответ было ещё труднее.  
\- Это не правда, - уверенно отозвался он. – Мы учёные и победим их с помощью науки. Может не сегодня, может завтра или через год, но мы поймём кто они и зачем ты им нужен. А то, что можно понять, можно и победить.  
Он почувствовал, как маленькие руки крепко обнимают его, и обнял Мальчика в ответ.  
\- Я обязательно тебя спасу. Как учёный. А теперь спи.  
\- Сплю, - сонно отозвался тот. – Грасиаплена?  
\- Мм?  
\- Мы же будем вместе, да? И никогда не расстанемся? Даже когда я вырасту?  
Грасиаплена неловко поёрзал. Это были странные вопросы, в них сквозила какая-то недетская горячность.  
\- Зависит от того, как будут продвигаться исследования…  
\- А тебе нравится исследовать меня?  
На этот раз он не выдержал и снова рассмеялся.  
\- Ты – мой любимый Объект. Я не променяю тебя даже на тысячу белых мышей. А теперь – спать. Кэндис будет ругаться.  
Мальчик замолчал. Вскоре, его дыхание выровнялось, но Грасиаплена не поручился бы, что он действительно спит.

***  
Карлос задним числом подумал, что не стоило открывать дверь. Даже несмотря на то что смуглые военные в чёрной форме и странных охряных беретах стучали вежливо.  
\- Карлос? - осведомился один из них, хотя по глазам его было видно, что он прекрасно знает, кто перед ним.  
\- Да, это я. А в чём, собственно…  
Прежде, чем он успел договорить, ему споро выкрутили руки и упаковали в наручники. Минут десять Карлос лежал, ёрзая щекой по синтетическому ковру и чувствуя затылком дуло пистолета. Он боялся только одного – что военные, кто бы они ни были, станут громить лабораторию. Однако, они обращались с тонкой аппаратурой на удивление вежливо – не то что с ним.  
Самый младший фотографировал каждый дюйм так, будто лаборатория была местом преступления.  
\- А что если он дёрнется и я его застрелю, сэр? – спросил откуда-то сверху солдат, державший пистолет. – Что если сценарий ещё не разыграли?  
\- Уже разыграли, - безапелляционно отозвался невидимый Карлосу командир. – Ещё раз проспишь инструктаж – отправлю воровать детей. И не трепи языком при о… при задержаном.  
Этот разговор не имел ровным счётом никакого смысла, но Карлоса немного утешало, что за разговором военных он слышал голос Сесила из забытого радиоприёмника.  
К сожалению, это была всего лишь очередная начитанная заранее реклама, но он постарался об этом не думать.  
Может быть и хорошо что Сесил занят эфиром. Может, вездесущие стажёры не принесут ему сообщения о том что на его Карлоса напали странные солдаты из странного вертолёта.  
Может, Сесил не узнает, и не будет волноваться.  
Когда Карлоса запихивали в вертолёт, он всё ещё на это надеялся.

***

\- …Старуха Джози сообщила, что…  
\- …прослушайте сообщение от наших спонсоров…  
\- …никто не должен больше быть…  
\- Незаконченный.  
\- Неисполненный.  
\- Незаконченный.  
\- Неисполненный.  
\- …Карлос, мой прекрасный Карлос…  
\- Незаконченный. Незаконченный. Незаконченный.

Голос Сесила слышался отовсюду: весёлый, печальный, испуганный, сердитый, самодовольный – целое дерево колонок и динамиков звучало его голосом. По экранам бежали разноцветные сонограммы, какие-то программы высчитывали непонятные формулы. Карлос с большим удовольствием задержался бы в этой комнате подольше, но его потащили дальше: мимо пустых белых лабораторий, мимо белых лабораторий, полных фото Найт Вэйла и мимо странных чёрных лабораторий непонятного предназначения.  
Это был научный центр мечты, но мечтать в наручниках было как-то неудобно. Ещё неудобнее Карлосу стало, когда его грубовато втолкнули в чернильно-тёмную допросную с одной единственной яркой лампой.  
Классическая допросная. Именно в таких должны ломать пальцы учёным, которые лезут не в своё дело.  
Например, копаются в часах.  
\- Карлос, прекрасный Карлос, - насмешливо сказал кто-то из темноты. Голос был прокуренный и хриплый, но смутно знакомый. – С идеальными волосами.  
Так про него говорил только Сесил, поэтому, Карлосу очень не понравилось, что кто-то чужой бросается такими словами.  
\- Я вас знаю? – спросил он крайне вежливо.  
\- Мне тоже интересно, знаешь ли ты меня. Ты слишком нестандартный, с тобой ничего нельзя знать наверняка.  
Послышался звук, будто что-то металлическое ударилось о дерево. Человек с прокуренным голосом подошёл ближе к свету.  
\- Не могу понять, что в тебе такого особенного. Что. С тобой. Не так?  
\- Простите? – Карлос прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть собеседника, но увидел только тёмный силуэт.  
\- Чем ты от них отличаешься? Почему именно ты?  
Он снова не понял вопроса. Ситуация, в которой он оказался, плохо поддавалась анализу, а Карлоса нервировали не поддающиеся анализу вещи.  
А ещё, ему казалось, что он где-то слышал этот голос. И видел этот горбоносый профиль.  
Где-то. Когда-то. Ещё до того как вертолёт с аэрографией в виде хищной птицы, камнем падающей за добычей, опустился на его лужайке.  
\- Я просто учёный, - Карлос прищурился, снова пытаясь рассмотреть странного человека. – Да, я раз или два спасал город, но для учёного это совершенно обычное дело.  
\- Кто такой Апач-Следопыт?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Человек в бежевом пиджаке?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- А кто такой ты сам, Карлос?  
\- Что? Я же вам объяснил, я учёный. Найт Вэйл одна из самых интересных паранормальных зон Америки, поэтому…  
Собеседник его, казалось, не слушал.  
\- Так вот, как это выглядит, - бормотал он себе под нос в темноте. – Никогда раньше не разговаривал с живым… много потерял.  
Он усмехнулся сам себе.  
\- Не хочу разочаровывать тебя, прекрасный Карлос, но мне придётся. Дело в том, что ты, извини за резкость… не существуешь полноценно. У тебя есть все причины и предпосылки к существованию, однако, ты – никто. Ты как тот дом за школьным двором. Тридцать девять раз мы боялись постучать, но сороковой оказался особенным.

Это была полная ерунда. Карлос точно знал – однажды, от скуки, он взял в «Арбис» пару бутылок пива и целый вечер научно доказывал собственное существование с точки зрения актуальных физических и философских теорий.  
Он существовал так же бесспорно, как эта странная мрачная база, как мужчина напротив, как Найт Вэйл, как Сесил…  
\- У вас нет фактов, моё «несуществование» - голая теория, которую вы пытаетесь выдать за реальность. – Почему-то его голос всё равно дрожал. – У меня есть обоснование…  
\- Откуда ты приехал? Где учился? Как звали твоих родителей?  
\- Вы делаете такие выводы на основании моих личных знаний о себе самом? Тогда это легко. Я…  
Он открыл рот и тут же закрыл.  
В голове зияла абсолютная пустота.  
\- Родной город? Имена друзей? Первая любовь?  
Пусто. Пусто. Пусто. Но эти знания – должны же они где-то быть! Он просто забыл от рассеянности. Это же так легко…  
Некто из темноты не торопил его. И чем больше он не торопил, тем больше у Карлоса потели ладони.  
Ведь вертится на языке! Как мелодия, название которой прямо тут, рядом…  
\- И, наконец: какая у тебя фамилия, Карлос?  
\- Я не собираюсь говорить вам свою фамилию. Вы ведь мне не представились, - да, это был отличный выход. Никаких ответов на дурацкие, не относящиеся к делу вопросы.  
\- Действительно, моё упущение. Виноват. – Смутно знакомый человек шагнул в круг света. Белая лампа размытым пятном отразилась в железной руке, - шедевре механического искусства. Чёрная повязка была похожа на случайно прилипший в глазу кусок окружающей темноты.  
Белый халат с погонами, небрежно накинутый на плечи, не скрывал чёрной военной формы.  
\- Доктор Карлос Грасиаплена к твоим услугам, Номер Сорок.  
Его прекрасные густые волосы так и остались густыми и прекрасными. Время совсем их не тронуло.  
Разве что прибавило седины.

 

***  
Кэндис молчала весь день, и только вечером, когда Грасиаплена вышел посидеть на пороге, кутаясь в куртку, тихо подошла.  
\- Извините, док, - только и сказала она, глядя на безбрежное звёздное небо над пустыней. – Мы тут уже пол года и я правда тревожусь. Это как затишье перед бурей – слишком подозрительно. Что-то шарахнет, помяните моё слово.  
\- Кэндис, ну что за «шарахнет»! – Грасиаплена рассмеялся и подвинулся, давая ей место на пороге. – У нашего «объекта» нахваталась таких детских слов?  
Стажёр надула красивые, полные губы.  
\- Да ну вас. Лучше не связывайтесь с девчонкой из Бронкса, а то и не такое услышите. – Она посерьёзнела. – И всё-таки… не давайте вы ему читать Лавкрафта и столько слушать радио.  
\- Если бы только Лавкрафта! Он уже всё перечитал в моей библиотеке. Представляю, какая каша у него в голове.  
Грасиаплена и сам не заметил, как его голос потеплел. Он действительно гордился живым умом Мальчика, так, будто всерьёз его воспитывал, а не просто подсовывал Объекту разные книжки, чтобы тот не отвлекал.  
\- Каша, это мягко сказано. Но его три года держали в изоляции в правительственной лаборатории. – Кэндис придвинулась чуть ближе. – Тут даже у самого здорового съедет крыша.  
\- И за три года не добились ни-че-го. – Грасиаплена, не заметив манёвра, устало вытянул длинные ноги. Он и сам ничего не добился. Визиты не происходили, а если и происходили, то за пределами базы. – Может, пришельцы просто оставили его в покое?  
\- Сомневаюсь. Кстати, док, вы заметили?  
\- Заметил что?  
\- Когда он смотрит в зеркало…  
Рассохшиеся половицы скрипнули, и Кэндис, вздрогнув, обернулась. Мальчик стоял у неё за спиной, уже в своей полосатой пижамке.  
В нём не было ничего угрожающего, но Грасиаплена почувствовал себя так, будто Объект застал его врасплох.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Неа. – Мальчик покачал головой. – Мне просто хочется поговорить. Грасиаплена, говори со мной, а не с Кэндис. Ты же меня изучаешь, а не её. Говори только со мной. Я не хочу разговаривать с Кевином.  
Холодный ветер тихо прошуршал по пустыне.  
Кевин фигурировал в отчётах как воображаемый друг Объекта. Но Объект перестал упоминать о нём с тех пор как проект возглавил доктор Карлос Грасиаплена.  
Все думали, что Кевин - пройденный этап, и вот опять.  
\- Конечно. Сейчас. Я сейчас приду. – Грасиаплена понятия не имел что теперь делать. «Появление» Кевина было самым настоящим регрессом. Что-то пошло не так.  
И всё же, что-то сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.

Кэндис исчезла на следующий день. Широкий кровавый след на полу, какой обычно бывает, если тело тащат, сшибая на пути все препятствия, обрывался прямо за порогом.  
След нашёл Мальчик; Грасиаплена обнаружил его сидящим на корточках у открытой двери. На лице Мальчика застыло странное удовлетворённое выражение.  
\- Вот и всё, - сказал он на оборачиваясь. – Теперь мы совсем одни. Хочешь, я буду рассказывать тебе истории? Я люблю истории. Только у нас с Кевином они без конца и без начала, но это же не важно, правда?  
Что-то сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.  
Что-то, чего Грасиаплена раньше не замечал, и не хотел замечать сейчас.  
\- Нам очень жаль Кэндис. – Мальчик обернулся. Обычный. Совсем обычный. – Но тебя я люблю больше, Грасиаплена. Больше чем Эрику. Больше чем всех на свете. Больше чем весь мир, который всё равно умрёт. А ты не умрёшь. Мы всегда будем вместе.  
\- Кто ты такой?  
Холодный, тяжёлый пистолет сам лёг в руку Грасиаплене, будто торопился выбраться из складок халата.  
\- Или… или, может, мы и так всегда вместе, а весь этот мир только для того чтобы ты не скучал? Может, на самом деле человечество давно погибло, а остались только ты, я и Кевин? Откуда ты знаешь, сколько прошло времени? Откуда ты знаешь, что время вообще существует?  
\- Ты их создавал. Все эти годы… ты сам их и создавал!  
Бред, бред, бред. Антинаучный бред. Ничто не может получаться из ничего. Закон сохранения…  
\- Но я не понимаю… зачем ты всех их убил? Свою мать, Кэндис, всех тех ни в чём не повинных людей… зачем?!  
Мальчик отвернулся.  
\- Никто ничего не может сделать с чудовищами. И я не могу. Я сказал Эрике, что у меня монстр под кроватью. Я часто говорил, но она не верила. Не верила и не верила. Но там правда был монстр. Понимаешь?  
Он снова обернулся, но Грасиаплене хватило мгновения чтобы взвести курок и направить пляшущее дуло прямо в нахмуренный лоб Объекта.  
Он не хотел стрелять. Никогда не хотел стрелять, не думал, что убьёт ребёнка, но другого выбора не было. Не было вообще никакого выбора.  
Такая сила не должна была существовать в мире. Слишком нестабильно. Слишком много для одного человека.  
Глаза мальчика раскрывались всё шире и шире. Неверие, удивление, боль…  
\- Карлос…  
Это был первый раз, когда Объект назвал его по-имени. Они ведь договаривались – никаких имён, чтоб не привязываться.  
\- Я… я думал… Карлос… За что ты так…  
Грасиаплена не смог этого вынести. Он отвернулся и нажал на спусковой крючок.

 

***

\- Я пришёл по личному делу, - сказал Карлос, и поспешно добавил, - только не рассказывай об этом в эфире.  
Сесила эти слова повергли в отчаяние. Он посмотрел на микрофон, потом на Карлоса, потом снова на микрофон и выглядел, при этом, так, будто ему запретили дышать.  
Впервые в жизни ему приходилось поступиться личным ради любимого человека, и к этому он оказался совершенно не готов.  
\- Мм… - в его голове, казалось, с удвоенной скоростью закрутились и защёлкали винтики, отвечавшие за человеколюбие. – Мм… а что если я просто скажу что ты заходил? Просто так. Совершенно без контекста. Я просто скажу: «Дорогие радиослушатели, ко мне только что зашёл мой обожаемый Карлос. Забудьте то, что вы только что услышали. Думайте только о себе. В конце концов, у вас есть своя жизнь, зачем вы вечно лезете не в своё дело? Господи!»  
Карлос обречённо кивнул и сел рядом, постаравшись не задеть пульт. Он вечно боялся сбить рукавом какие-нибудь настройки.  
А теперь, он стал немного бояться разозлить Сесила. Но Сесил выглядел так обычно. Наверное, если бы Карлоса попросили его описать, он не смог бы внятно это сделать. «Ужасно красивый», - вот что он сказал бы, хотя, что красивого, тоже не сказал бы.  
Скорее, ощущение красоты. И голос… голос тоже, конечно. Наверное, только в сказке голосовые связки могут так вибрировать.  
Но Сесил ведь был просто Сесилом. Обычным радиоведущим, с которым ничего никогда не случается, потому что он всегда в безопасности. Всегда в своей студии, как бабочка в тёплом коконе.  
Бесплотный голос из каждого приёмника. Из каждого, как говорят, утюга. Из каждого горящего куста, наверное, тоже.  
\- Сесил… если бы ты кого-нибудь по-настоящему ненавидел и боялся, стал бы ты убивать его снова и снова, сорок раз подряд?  
Сесил наморщил лоб, задумавшись, и вдруг, просияв, крутанулся на стуле.  
\- Это же отличная идея для еженедельного опроса! Да, я так и начну: «дорогие радиослушатели, ненавидели ли вы когда-нибудь так сильно, что убивали своего врага, оживляли, а потом убивали снова и так сорок раз подряд? Ответы присылайте…»  
\- А что ты думаешь обо мне? Я… как ты считаешь, я существую?  
На этот раз Сесил посмотрел на него обиженно.  
\- Ты что, не слушаешь мою передачу? – чуть не плача осведомился он. – Если бы ты слушал, ты бы знал, что я чувствую!  
\- Нет, нет, конечно я слушаю! Ты очень… очень точно всё описываешь! Я даже начинаю чувствовать то, что чувствуешь ты и любить себя немного больше, честно слово! У меня даже бывает кратковременная мания величия, отягощённая нарциссизмом, - вот как я внимательно тебя слушаю!  
Он нервно погладил колено Сесила, и тот сразу расслабился.  
\- Насчёт твоего существования, Карлос, - нежно начал он, - могу сказать, что иногда просто не верю в то, что ты не плод моего воображения, потому что ты слишком идеален. Если я тебя не придумал и ты исчезнешь, как только выйдешь за дверь… тогда мне стоило бы тебя придумать!  
Карлос улыбнулся. Ему, почему-то, было приятнее слышать такие не по радио, а вот так, в жизни. Обычно, Сесил слишком смущался говорить о таком ему в лицо, и вообще смущался говорить, на всё отвечая только «ага», «отлично» и «продолжай».  
Время эфира приближалось, и Карлос, неловко поцеловав Сесила на прощание, вышел, но возле двери задержался, вспомнив о чём-то.  
\- Да, и ещё, я хотел спросить. Ты знаешь мою фамилию?  
\- Нет, - жестковато отозвался Сесил и надел наушники. – Разве это важно? Я вообще не люблю фамилии. Людям, которые друг друга любят, фамилии не нужны.

***  
Страх, дорогие радиослушатели. Испытывали ли вы когда-нибудь настоящий страх? Душераздирающий ужас перед бездной, которая разверзается под вашими ногами? Будто кто-то хочет заставить вас вспомнить то, что вы давно забыли. Будто кто-то хочет выпустить на свободу монстра, разъедающего вас изнутри.  
Любимые люди предают нас. Мы одиноки в этом мире. Мы не умеем доверять, хотя хотим доверять.  
Мы – всего лишь будущее кладбище в пустыне. Песок занесёт нас, и память об этом месте исчезнет навсегда.  
Кто он, человек с железной рукой и пиратской повязкой на глазу? Чего он хочет от нас?  
Почему он просто стоит на краю города?  
Что он знает о нас?  
Я боюсь, дорогие радиослушатели. Я боюсь того что знаю и того, о чём не знаю что не знаю.  
Я боюсь того, кто смотрит на меня из зеркала.  
А теперь – о погоде.

 

***  
Желеобразная масса с толстым, надутым пивным брюхом засосала руку Грасиаплены, приклеилась намертво к его лицу, и медленно, с чавканьем поглощала его, чтоб присоединить к остаткам стажёрки Кэндис, наполовину вывалившейся откуда-то из печени чудовища.  
\- Не смотри, - сказал Кевин. – Вот ещё! На что там смотреть! Лучше пойдём слушать радио. И читать «Остров сокровищ»!  
Это была его идея убить Кэндис.  
Он сказал: «я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и чтобы Грасиаплена всегда был с тобой».  
Он всегда говорил: «делай как я скажу и всё будет здорово».  
Но ничего не было здорово. Остался только ужас и безумие. Страшный сон от которого нельзя было проснуться по-настоящему.  
Кевин родился в тот же день, они были близнецы. Он так говорил, хотя на самом деле был старый, очень старый.  
«Один старик сказал про меня, что я умер, но на самом деле я просто сошёл с ума», - смеялся он.  
Они не расставались ни на минуту, даже если вокруг не было зеркальных поверхностей. Только при Грасиаплене Кевин замолкал и будто исчезал. Будто становился не нужен.  
«А ещё, я правда не играю в кости», - говорил он. 

Буря накинулась на пустыню, заполнила собой небо и землю. За стеной песка скрылась и база и Грасиаплена, умирающий в лапах чудовища. Скрылся весь мир, но Кевин был где-то рядом, до него можно было достать кончиками пальцев. Можно было услышать его голос, повторяющий одно и то же имя, но нельзя было оборачиваться.  
Слишком страшно, слишком страшно.  
Где-то в этой пустыне должно быть место, где есть люди. Где не будут ни о чём спрашивать. Где помогут. Где есть тайны и загадки. Где ловит радио.  
Где Грасиаплена не будет его убивать.  
Где Кевин его не найдёт.  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность. Песок забивался в лёгкие, полировал всё изнутри, даже память, оставляя её белой-белой, чистой-чистой, но вот, буря поредела и какая-то женщина остановилась, протягивая руки, на краю асфальтового шоссе, под знаком: «Добро пожаловать в Найтвэйл. Население: слишком печальная цифра чтобы быть ложью и слишком оптимистичная, чтобы быть правдой».  
\- Ну где ты был, Сесил? – крикнула она. – Есть столько способов красиво умереть, кто выбирает песчаную бурю? Иди сюда скорей!  
Сесил узнал её безошибочно, с первых секунд. Это была мама. Не Эрика. Мама.  
Кто такая Эрика?  
Он побежал к ней, увязая в песке, и, стоило ему ступить за линию, начерченную краской на асфальте, как буря утихла.

 

 

 

***  
Грасиаплена действительно стоял за чертой, проведённой белой краской по асфальту, и курил, глядя на знак «Добро пожаловать в Найтвэйл. Население: слишком печальная цифра чтобы быть ложью и слишком оптимистичная, чтобы быть правдой». За чертой асфальт кончался. Сухая красноватая пыль была усыпана окурками.  
\- Не думал, что ты придёшь, - сказал он.  
\- Я же обещал. Учёный никогда не нарушает своего слова, - твёрдо ответил Карлос. – И я принял решение.  
Впервые на лице Грасиаплены вспыхнул интерес и это было… радостно. Этот человек пугал Карлоса, потому что был им, но тем им, которым ему хотелось бы стать, а усталым, ни во что не верящим и ни на что не надеющимся.  
\- А я вот нарушил слово, - бросил он. – Сорок раз. Он убивал меня сорок рази за дело. Но что ему за удовольствие в этом? Что за удовольствие?  
\- Сесил которого я знаю – добрый. Красивый. Он… хороший. Многого не знает, но не всем же быть умными как мы. И… да, он может убить человека, расчленить его, засунуть в полиэтиленовый мешок и вынести в субботу на крыльцо под видом мусора, но это не принесёт ему никакого удовольствия. Я знаю. Он – хороший.  
Карлос почувствовал, что стремительно краснеет. Но Грасиаплена над ним не смеялся.  
\- Он мог сделать меня несчастным, а сделал счастливым. Он подарил мне самую удивительную загадку: чем порождение безумного сознания отличается от биологически рождённого человека? Разве такой подарок не значит любовь? Жизнь, цель в жизни, это дороже любого свадебного кольца с бриллиантом. Злой, жестокий человек никогда бы такого не сделал.  
\- Что ж, я рад, что ты счастлив. – Грасиаплена выбросил ещё один бычок и развернулся к ждавшему неподалёку вертолёту. – К сожалению, не смогу побывать на вашей свадьбе, этот город меня не пускает.  
Карлос не пустил его, крепко схватил за рукав.  
\- Я не договорил. Вы спрашивали, почему Апач-Следопыт меня спас. Я тоже ломал голову, пока не поцеловал сегодня Сесила. Я просто… мм… поцеловал его, а он поцеловал меня в ответ и, довольно страстно, и…  
\- Очень интересно.  
\- Нет, подождите! Я не то хотел сказать. Мы часто целуемся, и он всегда целует так, будто давно не видел меня. Или сердился за что-то, но потом простил.  
Он перехватил Грасиаплену за локоть и потянул за собой через белую черту.  
Найтвэйл не исчез как мираж, не растворился. Он вообще ничего не сделал.  
Грасиаплена стоял по другую сторону черты, и красная пыль с его солдатских ботинок осыпалась на чёрный асфальт.  
\- Странно, - задумчиво произнёс он.  
\- Странно?  
\- Непривычно видеть некоторые вещи с другой стороны… Этот указатель, например.  
Карлос поднял глаза на табличку. Он тоже никогда не придавал ей значения.  
Табличка гласила:  
«Вы покидаете Найт Вэйл. На самом деле. Если, конечно, это не иллюзия, которую создало ваше сознание чтобы уберечь вас от безумия, вызванного тем, что вы больше никогда не покинете Найт Вэйл».


End file.
